1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to mitigating fluid slug flow with an internal flat plate type partition which will prevent slug flow from occurring in horizontal or near horizontal pipelines.
2. Background
Multi-phase fluid flow often occurs in oil production wells, particularly when the oil reservoir becomes depleted or when gas is injected into the reservoir as a drive or production stimulation fluid. The result is combined gas and liquid flow from the well to the fluid handling and treatment facilities. What also occurs is what is known as slug flow through the fluid gathering and distribution conduits and treatment vessels. Slug flow is known to cause a variety of mechanical, process and corrosion problems in oil field facilities and the phenomenon is particularly recurrent in remote or offshore production facilities where long, relatively large-diameter pipelines are in service.
Several inventions have been developed to mitigate slug flow in oil and gas production wells and related gathering and distribution systems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/941,615, filed Sep. 8, 1992 to Richard L. Payne and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/023,280, filed Feb. 26, 1993 to Richard L. Payne, et al, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describe slug mitigation systems for oil and gas production and distribution facilities. However, there has been a continuing need for relatively uncomplicated slug mitigation devices which may be pre-installed in conduits for fluid gathering and distribution systems when it is anticipated that slug flow may occur at some time during the life of the system. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed.